BadBoyBlu
Clark C. Bickford (born ) is a video game commentator and occasional vlogger. He often plays games either by himself or featuring many of his friends from school, or on the internet. He started his current channel on November 24, 2013 and started uploading as of January 1st, 2014. Since then he has gained over 1,750 subscribers. 'History' Clark C. Bickford '(named after his grandfather) was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. He spent most of his time watching many content creators and using their techniques to evolve his own. His first video on his old channel, "Clarkoawesomness" entitled "Stupid Afro Guitar Style" features Clark at age 11 attempting to play an electric guitar and dance to the popular k-pop song "Gangnam Style". After quite some time, he then abandoned the channel, only to be used for school projects. When Clark moved into middle school, he created the channel "Stakked Rakk Gaming" which he later changed to "Simply Ridiculous" due to the name being called "offensive". He thought the name suited his wild personality and went forward with it. This turned out to be one of the best decisions of his time on YouTube as he soon gained over 250 subscribers in under 3 weeks. On August 5, 2017, Clark dyed his hair blue in order to raise money for the "Make-A-Wish Foundation" after a dare he stated on Twitter, claiming that if he amassed 1,500 subscribers or more by early summer, he would dye it for charity as well as do a livestreaming event to raise money. He is planning on streaming in the fall so there is time to prepare and settle for school. Clark is currently a Junior in high school and is doing his best to expand his YouTube channel. He aims to upload at least one video per week and has started his own merchandise line via his partners, GamerBorn.co.uk. He is also an official sponsor of HakJakGames' "Guts and Glory" and will soon have his own custom levels and items in the game with people like H2O Delirious. He plans to keep uploading on his channel in hopes that some day he may be able to entertain a wide audience and give back to his community as much as he can. He also plans to travel to various game conventions and camps to meet with his sponsors and large YouTubers he calls his idols. His fan base is steadily growing each day as he uploads many more series to his channel. 'Quotes *"There's balls in my balls." 100,000 ORBEEZ IN THE BATHTUB!!! �� (NOT CLICKBAIT) *"Smell like a bitch." SMELL LIKE A B**CH! | GTA V Online Foolery *"My hat's off to you. Not really because my hair looks like utter shit which is why I'm wearing this hat." G FUEL GIVEAWAY AND CAMP17?! | (Easter) Updates #2 *''"I don't care anymore!" ''I DONT CARE ANYMORE 'Subscriber Milestones' *100 Subscribers: Aug. 10, 2014 *250 Subscribers: Aug. 16, 2014 *500 Subscribers: Feb. 25, 2015 *750 Subscribers: Jan. 31, 2016 *1,000 Subscribers: Nov. 11, 2016 *1,500 Subscribers: July 8, 2017 'Fun Facts' *He has 3 pets, including 2 cats named Fritz and Leo, and one dog named Elvis or "Moogie" as Clark calls him. *His current height is 5'6" (168cm) and weighs 150lbs (68kg) *His absolute favorite foods are ramen noodles and meat pizza. *He was originally supposed to have a twin sister, but she died in the womb during the fetal stage. *If he was a girl his parents would have named him Isabella. *Currently (July, 2017) Clark has been completely self taught how to edit videos but he plans to take classes his Junior year of high school. *He has had 3 foreign exchange students live in his house for a year, the most recent one being Jorge who has showed up in a few of his videos and helped build his YouTube space. *He has always just wanted to make people laugh, he wanted to be an actor as a kid. *He is passionate about equality between all people of every race, gender, religion, etc. *He has a girlfriend named Sammy "LittleMissMadness" who he has occassionally shown in the past. They have been dating for more than 2 years. *His first kiss was at age 15. *He has decent knowledge of guitar and bass guitar and is trying to "remaster his craft". *When he was 12 he was diagnosed with ADHD but later hit puberty and was rediagnosed with ADD as well as mild depression which he takes medication for. *His dream job (besides YouTube) is acting, or game developing. *One of his favorite games is Grand Theft Auto (Specifically V). *His first gaming console ever was a Nintendo Wii he got when he was a child and played religiously, later followed by an Xbox One in 2013 until he built his first PC with some friends on Christmas of 2016. *His current profile caricature was made by KrypexDesigns and his official logo by someone he met via Twitter. *His height is currently 5'6". *He had severe anger issues until 8th grade and even needed counseling and therapy. *He has broken several bones due to "stupid" acts such as attempting to kick a ball while on black ice. *He used to be a Pokémon fanboy as a child and his favorite Pokémon is Suicune. *He has played many games in his life, but none have enraged him more so far than Ben and Ed. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers